mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ōtomo no Yakamochi
Yakamochi'' by Kanō Tan’yū, 1648]] of Ōtomo no Yakamochi at Takaoka Station, Takaoka, Toyama.]] (c. 718 – October 5, 785) was a Japanese statesman and waka poet in the Nara period. He is a member of the . He was born into the prestigious Ōtomo clan; his grandfather was Ōtomo no Amaro and his father was Ōtomo no Tabito. Ōtomo no Kakimochi was his younger brother, and Ōtomo no Sakanoe no Iratsume his aunt. His granduncle is possibly Ōtomo no Komaro who came to Japan in the time of Jitō Tennō. Political life The Ōtomo clan were warriors and bureaucrats in the Yamato Court, and Yakamochi served as a in several provinces. Like his grandfather and father before him, Yakamochi was a well known politician, and by Enryaku rose to the position of , the highest bureaucratic position. In 738 he met Udoneri, and in 740 at the behest of Emperor Shōmu went to Kyūshū Daisaifu to suppress the rebellion of Fujiwara no Hirotsugu. In 745 he became a . In July of the following year, he became governor of Etchu Province, a post he lasted in until 751. By this time he was already the author of 220 waka. In 751 he was promoted to and returned to the capital. In 754 he was appointed , and the following year concerned himself with the at Namba, a time that is described in the ''Sakimori Songs Collection in the Man'yōshū. Yakamochi did not take part in the . Instead, he conspired with Fujiwara no Yoshitsugu, Isonokami Yakatsugu and Saeki no Imaemishi to plot the assassination of Fujiwara no Nakamaro. Afterwards Yoshitsugu took sole responsibility for the affair, but due to suspicions about Yakamochi's involvement he was transferred to the governorship of Satsuma Province. In 777 he rose to the governorship of Ise Province. According to the records of the , he served in this post for about five years. In 780 he was promoted to . Fearing suspicion and banishment from the capital for aiding in Hikami no Kawatsugu's , he remained quiet and was promoted to in 783. He died by drowning in Mutsu Province while attending to his concurrent post as ''shogun. Soon after his death, Fujiwara no Tanetsugu was assassinated; suspecting that Yakamochi was involved in the affair, his burial was denied and he was posthumously disgraced and excommunicated. His son was stripped of rank and forced into exile, and it was only in 806 that he regained his rank. Poetic works Yakamochi was one of the compilers of the Man'yōshū, the first poetry anthology created in Japanese history, for which he not only wrote several poems but also transcribed, rewrote, and refashioned an unknown number of ancient poems and folklore. He was the most prolific and prominent writer of his time, and had a great influence on the Shika Wakashū as well. See also * 8th century in poetry * Japanese poetry References *This article is based on material from the equivalent article in the Japanese Wikipedia. External links * * Category:Japanese writers Category:Japanese poets Category:718 births Category:785 deaths Category:Date of birth unknown ca:Ōtomo no Yakamochi de:Ōtomo no Yakamochi es:Ōtomo no Yakamochi fr:Ōtomo no Yakamochi ko:오토모노 야카모치 hy:Օտոմո Յակամուտի it:Ōtomo no Yakamochi hu:Ótomo no Jakamocsi ja:大伴家持 ru:Отомо-но Якамоти sv:Ōtomo no Yakamochi uk:Отомо но Якамоті zh:大伴家持